1. Field of the Invention
This instrument is applicable to the continuous detailed analysis of the velocity and directional characteristics of fluid movement whether the fluid is air in the atmosphere, water in the ocean, or some other fluid in an environment about which data are desired. By using small fluid sample units, the averaging process of the instrument provides data approaching instantaneous monitoring of the fluid velocity and direction, which data can be stored for retrieval at a subsequent time.
2. Prior Art
Wind speed and direction at most points on the earth's surface are poorly documented with data reported on an hourly basis (although occasionally more frequently) based on instantaneous measurements at the time of observation. Typically these data are collected at airport installations or weather stations. Use of an auxiliary recording device of some type attached to the sensors may provide analog records of velocity and direction or alternatively a count of the units of wind travel may be determined from an accumulating type wind sensor.
However, installations such as described trade all detail of wind structure for the total quantity of wind travel or an average velocity over the recording period. With simultaneous use of an auxiliary recording system, some analysis of the wind structure is possible but analysis is at best difficult because of the variability of the wind flow; consequently, the relation of velocity and direction is not readily determinable. One of the reasons for this is that directions are recorded on the basis of time rather than wind flow with the result that direction during a 25-mph wind is recorded the same as during a period of calm.
A purpose of this invention is to provide a device for the continuous computation and classification of wind or other fluid velocity and direction keyed to fluid movement rather than to the recording period.
A related purpose is the elimination of the expense and effort required to reduce and correlate the data available from present devices.
Since an adequate analysis of air flow and patterns requires multiple selectively placed data installations, devices for acquiring and storing data on wind characteristics must be available at reasonable cost of construction and operation. Additionally, data collection sites may be necessary or desirable in relatively unimproved areas. In addition to the inherent problems in the form and analysis of data collected by present methods, expense of construction and operation, relatively large power requirements, and the inability to operate unattended are severe obstacles to an adequate network of conventional installations.
Thus another purpose of this invention is the development of a device with suitable data collection and storage characteristics which is inexpensive to construct, requires little power, and can operate unattended for extended periods of time.